Savanna Potter and the right to love
by merdarkandtwisty
Summary: Savanna Potter the girl who lived is in love with Sirus Black but does he love her back and with her sixth year coming up Lord Voldermort oh yeah and the dead coming back to life can her life get any more complicated.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Harry Potter

"NO" Savanna screamed as she watched Sirius go down. She trained her wand on Bellatrix. Chasing her throught the halls of the minerstry of magic. Just then Voldermort apeared in front of her Dumbledore on her other side. She watched as the two greatest wizards of all time fought eachother.

She felt as Voldermort tried to Enter her body to overtake her soul she had to think about Sirius her love for Sirius is what would keep Voldermort at bay. She thought about the first time she realized she loved him that Christmas when they had went to the headquarters after Arthur was attacked and he held her as she cried on his shoulder. Yes Savanna Rose Potter was in love with her fathers best friend who also happened to be her godfather. Not that he would ever notice her to him she would always be his best friends little girl hows pertection he had been put in charge of. As she withered on the floor his face keep flashing through her mind his smile his laugh. tears started to leak out of the courner of her eyes as she thought about the possibltly of never seeing him again. She focused on the happiness and love hoping it would weaken Voldermorts hold on her.

She felt the hold on her getting weaker. She heard it scream and she watched as it left her body. She layed on the floor exusted tears rolling down her pale cheeks. "Anna are you ok" She looked up into the kind eyes of her headmaster nodding her head she slowly sat up. She had to find out what happened to Sirius. She quickly gained her feet and rushed back into the dapartment of mysterys. She saw Sirius still laying on the hard floor. She rushed to his side kneeling next to him. she gathered him into her lap and placed her hand on his chest she could still feel his beating heart though it was weak. She needed to get him to the hospital wing.

She felt a precence next to her and looked up into the face of Remus Lupin. Let me take him to Madam Pompfrey Anna" He gently placed a hand on her shoulder. She looked down at his still form once more.

"Don't you dare die on me Sirius Black." She sobbed "I love you." She wasn't even thinking about what she was saying just that she had to say it even if he couldn't hear her she had to say she loved him.

Remus Lupin looked down at the young girl bending over his best friend He watched as she cried and he heard as she sobbed out that she loved him. He was shocked did he hear right did Savanna Potter just say that she loved Sirius Black. She looked up at him noticing the look on his face. "Oh Remus you have to save him you can't let him die becuse if he dies my life won't be worth living anymore. He didn't know what to say he just gathered his best friend into his arms. and carried him to the floo network. Savanna noticed all the people in the hallways she hadn't noticed all the people coming in after voldermort came. She noticed the Minister of magic.

"Do you believe me now Fudge." She spat her eyes shooting fire at the incopatent minister of magic.

"Yes Miss. Potter I believe that lord Voldermort is back." She didn't give him a second glance to worried about Sirius She hurried behind Remus. Ron Hermione Luna Ginny and Neville behind her followed closly by the order members that had came to there rescue. they flooed to the hospital wing at hogwarts. Madam Pompfrey cam busling out seeing the situation in front of her she hurridly had Remus place Sirius on a bed and began to work on him. Anna stood by numbly praying for all she was worth that he was ok that he would make it.

Madam Pompfry noticed the look on Savanna's face "He will make it Miss Potter." She went into her office leaving the group there with the patient. Savanna went to his side and sat down taking his hand in hers. Not caring who was there she smoothed her hand over his face mummering her love to him.

"Now Anna don't you think your to young to be in love with Sirius he is so much older then you." She turned her angry glare to the werewolf.

She stood up and went toe to toe with him "Remus Lupin don't talk to me about age diffrence's Tonks is way younger then you not as much as me and Sirus but enough and your madly in love with her your proplem is you just won't admit it you stuborn werewolf." She quickly glanced at the shocked Tonks who looked to be frozen in place.

Unknow to the occupents of the room Sirius had regained conciousness. He was shocked to here Savanna telling him she loved him. he couldn't believe it his godaughter was in love with him and god help him he knew it was wrong but he loved her to. Since the trial that almost got her kicked out of school. He opened his eyes as he felt her relese his hand. He watched as she went toe to toe with the werewolf and lisened to the words she spoke to him. He let a small smile play on his lips as he heard the comment about Tonks. He quickly glanced at the frozen Tonks and then at the equally frozen Lupin. "She's right you should just kiss the girl and get it over with." All the people in the room wipped around to see Sirius Black smiling at them.

A/N I like girl Harry storys but there is mostly pairings with draco or Severus so I decied to do one with Sirus there will be twist and turns and it won't follow cannon of the sixth and seventh books but I think it will be a good read tell me what you think of the first chapter please review reviews are what keep me writing


	2. Chapter 2

II don't own Harry Potter.

"Sirius Orian Black don't you ever do that to me again." Savanna lunched herself at him.

"Oh Savanna I'm fine and you gave me a real laugh lisening to you put Moony overthere in his place."

Savanna froze "How much did you hear."

"Oh enough to know a few things." He smiled at her. She could feel the heat infuse her cheeks oh dear god she prayed I hope he didn't realize why we were argueing.

"Sirius I will have you cleared of everything." Just then Albus walked into the room. His eyes twinkling at Anna and Sirius.

"There is already a trial set for next week and then I'm going to see to it that Fudge is kicked out of office the incopitante fool."

Savanna paced the halls of the headquertars for what seemed like days waiting for everone to get there so that they could go to the trial.

"Your going to ware a hole in that carpet if you don't quit." Sirius chuckled from behind her she wipped around glaring at him

"Sirius Black If I didn't love you so much I would hex you right now." realizing what she said she clamped her hand over her mouth and ran out of the room. She ran up the stairs and hid in her bedroom. sitting on her bed she let her tears spill down her cheeks what had she done She couldn't believe she had just said that to his face. yes she had said it when he was unconcious but that was diffrent she couldn't even bare to look him the eyes. She heard a knock on her door. "Come in" She dried her tears hurridly hoping that it wasn't Sirius on the other side of the door. Hermione poked her head in the doorway.

"Its time to go everyone is waiting." Savanna took a deep breath and got off the bed brushing her ebony hair out of her Green eyes.

"I'm ready." She made sure she had her wand with her and quickly exited the room after Hermione. Everyone was standing around the fireplace waiting for the two girls. The minuet her eyes touched Sirius's she looked away. She quickly grabbed some floo powder and yelled out her destination.

She landed the main entrance of the ministry of magic. She brushed the soot from her clothes and waited for the others first Hermione then Ginny followed by all the weasly boys and then the adults. When Sirius walked out She could feel his glance on her as she turned away sourronding her self with her two best girlfriends.

"Come on everyone the trial is in five minuets." Albus watched the byplay between the two with interest as he lead the group to the courtroom. They all entered the cold courtroom Savanna looked up at the potume were fudge sat with all his cronies she noticed that Umbitch was there she guessed the cantur attack hadn't had as much effect as she had thought it would. She glared at both of them before taking a seat. Fudge stood up.

"We are here in the matter of Sirius Orian Black." He looked at the group before him. "Mr. Black if you would come up here please." Sirius stood and went to the front of the courtroom. "Please sit Mr. Black." Sirius sat in the chair. A man carrying a potion vital came out and administered a few drops of vertillsm. "Mr. Black were you the potter seacret keeper."

"NO"

"Did you kill Peter Petagrew"

"NO"

"Do you know were Peter is."

"He is a follower of Voldermort."

"Is Voldermort back."

Anna stared in amazment the dunder head had seen him with his own eyes. for heaven sakes.

"Yes he is still alive Dumbledore along with Savanna fought him here a week ago."

"Have you ever been a death eater.

"NO"

"Fine" Fudge looked defeted but what could he do. "Please adminnistor the anadote." The man with the potion vitals dropped a few drops of the potion in Sirius mouth. "We will now vote. who finds Sirius Black innocent of all charges levied against him." Almost all hands raised as fudge looked around him. All except Dolores's. Fudge really didn't want to raise his hand did he want to admit that he was wrong no that he had been bribbed no but what the hell could he do in a roorm full of so many people.

Savanna watched as alll the hands went up except for the noteworthy admission of Umbridges hand. "Fine I find you Sirius Black not guilty." As the rest of the group started to cheer Savanna stood up.

"Thats all well and good Fudge but now what are you going to do to stop Voldermort." The room went quit.

"Miss. Potter that was out of hand."

"NO what is out of hand is your incopatence. What is out of hands is your rule and her." She pointed to Umbridge as she held up her hand were the white words I shell not tell lies were etched into her skin. "So again Minister I ask what are you going to do."

"That is really none of your buisness Miss. Potter."

Her glared that was trained on the minster intensified "I'll take that to mean nothing then." Savanna was already trying to formulate a plan to fight Voldrmort she knew she had to make them let her into the order becuse obviously the minister wasn't going to do anything. Becuse heven forbid he should get off his lazy ass and protect those he was soupose to. Fudge started to speak but she dismissed him with one look. Turning to find a smiling Sirius looking at her. "Congrats Sirius." She gave him a quit hug before leaving the courtroom and flooing back to headquerters. She was just brushing her self off when she felt arms go around her and spin her around. She quickly spun only getting a glimpse of the eyes she loved so much as a set of lips came crashing down on hers.

A/N thanks for the one person that has reviewed and also the people that have added me to there favs and alerts I need more reviews so I know if people like it so please review if you want more just no flames.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Harry Potter

she felt arms go around her and spin her around. She quickly spun only getting a glimpse of the eyes she loved so much as a set of lips came crashing down on hers. She didn't know what was going on but she wasn't going to stop it. She let her arms go around his neck pulling him closer to her. Tangling her fingers in his messy black her. She felt her body start to tingle she felt him pull her closer and she was sure that this was a dream that she was in her bed and would be waking up at any moment.

That is until she heard the wolf whisles behind her. She quickly pulled out of his embrace like she had been scolded She looked towards the fire place were everyone was standing most with looks of shock on there faces. All except the twins who were the ones to wolf whisle and Dumbledore who's eyes seemed to be twinkling even more if that was even possible.

Anna didn't know what to do her godfather had just kissed her and everyone had seen it. It was so wrong yet if felt so right "I should go." She started to turn around when she heard Dumbledore call out.

"Miss Potter if you would please wait." Savanna stopped in her tracks and Sirius looked so lost. Albus watched the two people in front of him he knew know it was time to tell them the prophcy that they had almost died for. He hadn't wanted to tell the phophcy until now he didn't want to push anything but it looked like fate worked in mystious ways.

"What do you want Professor." Savanna tured to look at him. Her cheeks still bright red from embarresment.

"I would like for you and Mr. Black along with Mr. Lupin to come into the dinning room with me. Savanna mutly nodded her head not daring herself to speak what could she say no you didn't say no to Albus Dumbledore. The three followed Albus into the Dinning room Savanna caught Remus shooting a couple evil glares at Sirus and had to roll her eyes at his childness. "Please take a seat." Albus pulled out the chair at the head of the for the other three to be seated. When eveyone was seated he cast some silanincing charms on the room and pulled out a pensive.

Savanna eyed the penisve she knew what that was but she wanted to know what it had to do with the upcoming conversation. "Excuse me Professor why do you have a pensive.

"Ah very good question Miss Potter before you were born there was a prophcy made now I only shared the first part with your parents which I will show you know but there was another piece a piece only I know a piece I thought best hidden until an apprpiote time which you will see after the first." Dumbledore placed his wand to his forehead abstracting a memory and placing it with in the pensive just then a voice rose up.

_The one to defeat the dark lord is born as the seventh month fades to parents that have thrice defide the dark lord. _

_The dark lord with mark the child as his equal neither can live well the other servivies _

_The one that will defeat the dark lord is born as the seventh month fades._

They all were shocked at what they had just heard. "So does that mean I have to deafeat Voldermort." Anna looked Dumbledore straight in the eye. Albus looked back at her.

"Well in the begining if there had only been that part of the prophcy there could have been two you or Neville Longbottom. for both of your parents had thrice defied the dark lord. I told your parents and the longbottoms to both go into hiding becuse luckly the dark lord had only heard the first line. You may think the scare is what sealed your fate becuse it marks you as his equal but really your fate was sealed the minuet the second half of the prophcy was spoken. The second half was spoken only days after you were born." Albus took another strand of memory and deposited it into the pensive they all sat back and watched as a voice once again rose out of the mist.

_She who is born of the stag and the Lily will defeat the Dark lord _

_He will mark her but she can't fight on her own_

_The dark lord will only be defeated when she is united with the one that has defied the Dark lord. _

_Only when the Rose is united with the Lion that left the snake pit from darkness to light can the dark lord be defeated _

_When there love runs pure old allies will once again come back._

_Together the rose and the lion with Defeat the dark lord side by side _

_with there friends with there love._

Savanna felt like she was going to pass out "What does this mean Albus." Albus looked at the young girl sitting in front of him.

"It means that you can only defeat the dark lord with your one true love."  
Savanna took a deep breath and who is this one true love the Lion that left the snake pit from darkness to light." She closed her eyes not sure she wanted to know how her one true love was.

"I believe." Dumbledore took a deep breath looking at Savanna and then at Sirius. " I believe that it is Sirius."

She quickly spun her head to look at Sirius wide eyed and fainted.

A/N Thanks to those who reviewed or added me to alarts please review and tell me if you like it also if you have any suggestions on how you think she would take the news or how Sirius would take the news tell me I'm always open to idea's but no flames please and thank you.


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own Harry Potter

Savanna took a deep breath "and who is this one true love the Lion that left the snake pit from darkness to light." She closed her eyes not sure she wanted to know how her one true love was.

"I believe." Dumbledore took a deep breath looking at Savanna and then at Sirius. " I believe that it is Sirius."

She quickly spun her head to look at Sirius wide eyed and fainted. Sirius was out of his seat and catching her in his arms the minuet she started to fall forward. He couldn't believe what the prophcy had just reveled he was Savanna's one true love and there love would be the only thing that saved wizerding kind yeah talk about pressure.

Savanna started to come around slowly "What happened" She slowly sat up not really comperhending anything. Remus watched all of this in shock the prophcy said he best friend was to marry he other best friends daughter yeah talk about messed up but he could see there was love between the two of them even if they had a hard time admiting it.

"Anna you fainted." Anna looked up into Sirius's face and the memory of the prophcy and the words spoken came flooding back to her.

"NO its not possible. I won't let it be possible." She pulled out of Sirius's arms and went running down the halls past a room of confused and worried Weasley's and Hermione Who all called out to her as she ran past but she didn't stop and just keep on running. Sirius was right behind her not sure what to say but knowing he had to convince her that he loved her and not just becuse of the prophcy. He caught her wrist as she was touching the landing on the second flight of stairs spinning her around He held her arms to her side and looked her straight in the eyes.

"Let me go Sirius." She tried to struggle against his grasp as tears fell down her cheeks.

"No Anna you have to lisen to me I love you ok lisen."

"You don't love me its the prophcy you just want to complete the prophcy so that Voldermort can be defeted." She tried to kick him but missed.

Sirius shook his head taking a deep breath "Savanna Rose Potter I have loved you since the day you almost got expelled from school the broken look on your face as you went off to await your fate. The feelings only grew when you came here for christmas and I comforted you I just wanted to hold you all night long and let the smell of your lovly hair surrond me. When I heard you yell at Remus in the hospital wing and when you threw your self at me yelling at me thats when I knew I would love you forever no matter what you would be my one true love." He gently brushed the tears away from her eyes.

"I.....I.....Want....To.....Believe" She sobbed her hands still locked at her sides. Sirius looked at her tear filled eyes and realesed her hands bringing her close to to chest.

"Believe me my love." She looked up into his eyes and could only see sincerty in them.

"I love you Sirius." She looked into his shining eyes as he lowered his lips to hers melding there lips and there destinys together.

"Wait here Anna" He left her on the stairs and hurried to his room were he pulled out Lily Potters engagment ring that had been placed in his care to give to the man that would one day ask for Anna's hand in marriage so that he could slip it on her perfect finger Sirius just never believed that person would be him. He slowly opened the lid and looked at the ring the only way this ring would allow its self to be placed on Anna's hand was if the giver truly had pure love for the reciever it was a potter family hairloom it helped make sure that no goldiggers got in the family. He quickly went back to were he left Anna standing. Holding the ring out he opened the top of the box.

"Anna this was your mothers engagment ring its a potter family hairloom the only way it will fit on your finger is if the one that propose loves you with there whole hearts and soul. So I ask you Savanna Rose Potter will you Marry me and make me the happiest man on the plant. Becuse I love you with all my heart and can't see living my life with out you."

Savanna started at him with wide eyes. looking at the ring and then into his eyes.

"Oh yes Sirius I'll Marry you there wouldn't be anything that would make me happier." He smiled as he slipped the ring onto her finger. It slide onto her delicate finger fitting perfectly. He picked her up swinging her around and kissing her he hadn't been this happy in a long time.

A/N thanks to those who reviewed and added the story to there alerts please review I would really be happy if you would you know you want to hope you like this chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own Harry potter. Contents are M rated in this chapter so beware.

Savanna Looked at her self in the mirror could that really be her the girl in the long white dress with her hair pulled up and spilling down her back in soft curls. She smiled today was the day she would marry Sirius. She heard a knock on the door and turned to see who was there. She smiled when she saw Arthur Weasly "Are you ready my dear." She nodded her head smiling at the Man that she though of as a father. Remus would be Sirius's best man and Dumbledore would be reading the vows so she had asked Arthur to walk her down the aisle he had always been there for her and she was glad it was him.

He walked farther into the room and she looped her arm though his He led her down the stairs and out to the lush yard at the burrow were they were holding he wedding.

Sirius watched with adoring eyes as she came down the aisle he had never believed he would marry and now to see who he was marrying at that he was the one that wanted to get married well it shocked him but he wouldn't have it anyother way he loved that girl walking down the aisle towards him.

Albus looked at the woman in the white dress when he had heard the prophcy he had thought it couldn't be right how could Sirius ever truly love anyone that way he liked Sirius well enough but the boy was always reckless with his love life but he could see that Sirius would protect Savanna with his life.

As Savanna stood at the front of the alter Dumbledore smiling down at her she watched as Arthur took his seat next to a teary eyed Molly. She sent them a quick reasuring smile at them before looking up into Sirius's eyes. "We are gathered here today to see the joining of these to souls" began Dumbledore. "Do you Sirius Orian Black take Savanna Rose Potter as your love your life and soul partner."

"I do" A gold steam shot out of Dumbledore's wand binding there hand together.

"Do you Savanna Rose Potter take Sirius Orian Black as your love your life your soul." She smiled as she said

"I do." Another shot of gold flew out of the wand binding there hands closer together. They exchanged rings an more golden light bound there hands together.

"I know prounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." Sirius leaned down capturing her lips in a deep and passion filled kiss which made her legs go weak. She pulled away her lips tinted red from his kiss. " I would like to present to the wizerding comunity Lord and Lady Black. She stopped she forgot that when she married Sirius she would be gaining the title Lady to his Lord. They danced the night away lisened to the toast made by there friends and shoved cake in eachothers faces until the sun was setting they would be living at headqurters they would be by them selfs that night with the Weasly's coming back tomorrow. Savanna could feel knots tieing themselfs in her stomach. She felt his arm on hers sending shock waves up her arm.

"Are you ready to leave Lady Black." It sent shivers of delight up her spine to hear her self being addrssed in such a way. She nodded her head unable to speak. He wisked her away to the house of Black. "I'll be upstairs in a minuet." he bent down and kissed her cheek. " I have to check the wards. He left her in the foyay and she went up the stairs by passinc he rold room and stopping at the door to the master suite that Sirius had moved into after he had inhairted the house. She placed her hand on the door taking a deep fotafying breath.

She opened the door to find the bed covered in rose petels and bathed in the golden light of candles. She changed into her nightgown and went back into the room looking at the bed not sure what she should do. She cast the conterceptive spell that Mrs. Weasly had taught her luckly the minuet the vows were finished she was considered an adult though she had only just turned sixteen. She felt two strong arms go around her "I love you Sirius wispered in her ear. He knew she would be nervous and he wanted to make this night as speacel as he could for her. He kissed the side of her neck elisiting a moan from her. He sweep her off her feet and carried her to the soft king size bed he layed her down in the middle of the roses. He pulled her nightgown over her head baring her creamy white skin to the flickering candle light that danced over it. He started to trail kisses down that duluctable skin light little kisses across her shoulders and down her stomach. She wasn't sure what was soupose to happen she knew the basic but that was it but she loved the feeling he was eliciting from her body. He brought his lips up capturing hers trailing his hand down her body in the same path his mouth took only lower leaving a burning trail on her body making her press her body closer to his.

He slowly slipped one finger inside of her causing her to give a little jerk of suprise. Before relaxing into his touch. "Your so beutiful" He breathed over her swollen lips pumping his finger into her getting her ready for him. She wimpered trying to pull his shirt from his body. He helped her and they threw the shirt across the room next off came his pants. as she saw the size of his penis she couldn't help but be a bit frightened but he lovingly ran his hands down her rip cage causing her to shiver from the jolts it gave her. "Baby Everything will be fine. He gently slide down her body first taking one breast and then the other into his mouth swirling his tounge around the tip causing her to arch into him. She let her hand wander down him brushing against his erection. causing him to shiver in anticapation. He moved back up her body kissing her with as much passion as his body contained gently posioning him self at her opening he pushed him self in little by little letting her get used to the feel of him he reached the barrier of her verginity and stilled for a moment Before kissing her again trying to distract her from the pain her knew would be coming. He pushed into her with one thrust.

She felt like she had been ripped apart she wimpered. as tears fell from the corner of her eyes that she tried to hold back. Sirius still noticing the tears he kissed them away and waited for her to ajust. She felt the pleasure start to mount again with in her body. "Move"

He looked down into her eyes seeing the pain taken away by lust and pleasure. He started to move with in her slower and then faster as she matched him thrust for thrust. She could feel a coiling in her stomach he didn't want to come without her he wanted them to find there enjoyment together He felt her walls start to squeeze him and he heard her call out his name. As he found his own realese screaming out her name. She was exusted he was exusted he clapsted on her rolling so that they were both on there side. He moved her sweety hair out of her eyes.

"That was amazing" She breathed looking up into his eyes.

"Yes darling it was." He kissed her forehead as she snuggled closer to him drifting off to sleep peacfully for the first time in years neaither of them noticed the golden glow that souronded them fate was taking one more step closer to forfilling the prophcy.

A/N Thanks to those who reviewed and added me to there alerts I would really like more reviews so please review its so easy just no flames thatnks bunches.


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own Harry Potter

Savanna felt the warm rays wash over her as she snuggled closer to Sirius. Not wanting to wake up and face the world the war and voldermort she just wanted to pretend like the world was perfect for ten more minuets. Sirius felt her move beside him and felt a slight smile on his lips as he moved over so she could snuggle closer to him. He couldn't believe that he was married to Anna that this perfect woman had agreed to marry him.

"Anna Honey." He didn't want to have to wake her but he could hear Mrs. Weasley downstairs and could smell the food cooking in the kitchen he knew that soon the two girls would be pounding on the door demanding details ok so maybe only Ginny would be Hermione would try to stop her but knowbody could stop Ginny when she got something in her mind.

He gently nugged her. "Mmm" She mummbled rolling closer to him.

"Anna you need to get up before Ginny decieds to knock down the door or Ron eats all the food in the house." She peeked her head up at him giving a small chuckle at the mentle picture of that. She swiftly kissed him and rolled out of bed pulling the sheet along with her. Wrapping the sheet secerly around her she went into the large closet and picked out some clothes to throw on. throwing her hair into a pony tail becuse she didn't feel like dealing with it she brushed a stray rose petel out of her hair. capturing it in her hand as it floated to the ground. She held the delicate petel in her haind she grabbed a book that was sitting in the top of her closet for some reason and pressed the petel between the paiges for safe keeping. When she walked out of the closet finding Sirius already dressed and waiting for her.

Early that morning at Hogwarts Albus had been sitting at his desk going over some last minuet things for the start of the school term He knew he was going to ask Sirius to be the new defence against the dark arts teacher so that him and Anna wouldn't be seprated also how do you explain to anyone outside of the order why a sixteen year old is married.

He felt the wards around the school shift for a moment and then heard a slight knock on the door. He was curious as to who was on the other side he was possitive it was no one evil. "Come in" He waited as the door was pushed open and two people he thought long dead stod into the room.

Lily and James Potter had no idea what was going on the last they remember was the Avada Kavada being aimed at them they both knew they had died so why were they standing in the castle and how had they appered in front of Albus's office they had went in when he told them to enter causious not sure of what there welcome would be.

"Lily,James." Albus breathed quickly jumping up from his chair. pointing his wand at the two people in front of him. Tell me something only James and Lily Potter would know.

James spoke up "In fifth year I snuck out of bed to charm all your socks to play jingle bells for a year." Albus looked at James only he knew that becuse he knew James hadn't even told the maruders about that prank.

Lily spoke up " I was originally placed on the registry as Lillian Summer Evens becuse Lily was thought to be a nickname."

It was them he knew it was them but how was it them then the prophcy popped up in his head and one line stood out to him.

_When there love runs pure old allies will once again come back._

It must have ment Lily and James "Lily James please take a seat its been a long time fifteen years to be exact." Lily and James looked at eachother not believing what they were hearing they had been dead for fifteen years. They both took seats facing Albus as he went back to his seat behind his desk.

"How is Savanna" Lily looked at Albus waiting with baited breath for his answer on the well being of her daughter. Albus's eyes were twinkling madly He couldn't wait till they found out who there daughter married that would just be hilarious. "She's fine I can take you to meet her if you would like." He decied not to them them about her to let her tell her own story in her own time.

"Oh yes please take me to see my baby." Lily begged well James nodded beside her. The three silently walked to the gates of Hogwarts since Lily and James wouldn't know were to appert to they grabbed a hold of Albus. They popped up in front of a block of old houses. Albus handed them a slip of paper with writing on it.

"Please read this." James took the paper and started to read.

"The Order of the Phinox is located at 12 grimwauld place. Hay isn't that Sirius's house." As he was speaking the house sprang into sight and Dumbledore ambled up the steps followed by James and Lily. He knocked on the door wanting to see the reaction of the people inside the house.

Sirius and Anna made there way down stairs and into the kitchen. "Good morning Mrs. Weasley." Molly turned to look at the girl she thought of as a second daughter.

"Good morning dear. Good morning Sirius."

"Good morning Molly." She handed them both a plate piled high with food and they sat down next to eachother to enjoy there breakfest.

"Were is everyone" asked Sirius looking around the kitchen properly expecting Goerge or Fred to jump out at him at any moment.

"They should be here any time I let them sleep in a little longer this morning" Just then the floo flared and out stumbled four Weasley's and Hermione. They all took a plate of food from Molly as they walked past her. Sitting down at the table and mummbling good mornings to Savanna and Sirius. They were all still half asleep.

Just then the doorbell rang and Sirius jumped up to get it opening the door he stood there in shock staring back at him was Albus with James and Lily Potter behind him. He was rooted to his place at the door not sure what to do.

A/N Thanks for the reviews and the alert adds hope you like this chapter please review you know you want to if I get five reviews in the next couple hours I might update again tonight I know you can do so again thanks.


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own Harry Potter

Sirius jumped up to get it opening the door he stood there in shock staring back at him was Albus with James and Lily Potter behind him. He was rooted to his place at the door not sure what to do. He didn't know how long he had been standing there it was like time was frozen as he looked into the faces of his dead friends. "James, Lily" He could barly gasp out.

Albus watched Sirius stare at the two people in front of him. "Are you going to let us in the house Sirius." Albus asked trying not to chuckle. Sirius numbly moved out of the doorway so that they could get through.

James and Lily stepped throught the door trying not to laugh at the look on there friends face. "Nice to see you Padfoot."

"Uh yeah" Sirius kinda squeked out. James was going to kill him. He had married his sixteen year old daughter. Savanna was sitting in the kitchen wandering what was taking Sirus so long at the door. She pushed her chair back and went towards the door.

"Sirius are you going to come back into the kitchen or maybe interduce us to our guests. Her eyes quickly flicked over the faces of the two people standing in the foya. Not really taking anything in they looked vaugly fimliar but she just couldn't place them. "Hello Albus how are you this morning." She went up to her professor.

"I'm Well Anna" He bent down to give her a grandfatherly kiss on the cheek. She turned to the guest again feeling like she eerily knew them from some were the red haired woman looked like she was about to start crying and the black haired man was almost jumping in place.

Savanna held out her hand "Welcome to Black Manor also known as the headquerters of the order of the phonix I'm Lady Savanna Black." Ok so she couldn't help but add her title when she said her name it was so new and she relished it on her lips. She watched as shock washed over there faces she was starting to get a little freaked out as she stood there with her hand outstreached waiting for one of them to take it. She turned to Sirius "Sirius are these people ok do we know them."

Sirius started laughing hystaricly behind her she was sure that her husband had lost his marbles. She turned back to the couple by the door who were still glued to the floor staring at her wide eyed. The Black haired man came unglued from the floor suddenly "I'll kill you Sirius Black." He pulled his wand out and started to run towards Sirius who stopped laughing when he saw the wand pointed at him. Savanna quickly wipped her wand out.

Albus was watching the whole thing with a look of glee on his face as he noticed the Weasly family in the doorway it looked like Molly was about to scream but he didn't want to ruin Savanna's reaction so he silantly put his finger up to his lips to silance her. She looked at him in shouck.

Her wand was pointing at the the black haired man trying to kill her husband what in the hell was Dumbledore thinking had he went completly crazy. "What the hell is going on." Sirius and the man stopped and stared at eachother and Sirius spoke both seeming not to have heard Anna.

"Prongs you can't kill me. Lily Flower help don't let him kill me." Her wand clattered out of her hand as she wipped around to look at the woman with the flaming red hair and the sparkling green eyes. Eyes that were her own why hadn't she noticed that before. She started into the woman's eyes not daring to move. She then wipped around to look at the messy black haired man he had hair the same color as her's no it couldn't be they were dead. She looked over at the Weasly's the twins looked like they had just won a million bucks. Tears crowded her eyes and spilled down her face. She started to walk towards who she souposed was James Potter she took the wand out of his hand and sat it down on the table.

"Da.....Da....Daddy" She let the tears flow liberly down her cheeks as she flung her self into his arms. James was shocked but wrapped his arms around his daughter.

"Shh Darling its ok" He soothed her as he gently rocked with her."

She looked up into his face. "how is this possible how can you be alive."

"We don't know." She gave him a weak smile before turning to her mother. Mother and daughter looked at eachother and Lily wrapped her daughter in her arms for the first time in fifteen years.

A/N thanks for the all the reviews your amazing and so here is your promised update please review


	8. Chapter 8

I don't own harry potter

Mother and daughter looked at eachother and Lily wrapped her daughter in her arms for the first time in fifteen years. Lily pulled back to look at her daughter black hair cascading down her back and bright green eyes staring back at her. "Oh Baby girl your so beutiful."

Savanna looked over at the men who were having a silent stare down. She knew she should properly floo remus so he would know what was going on. "I'm going to go contact someone I'll only be gone a minuet please don't kill eachother well I'm gone." The two men looked over at her and then went back to staring at each other. She shook her head and walked into the kitchen past the gasping Weasley's.

She took down the pot of floo powder from the mantle and throw some in calling out "Lupin Resident" and sticking her head into the green flames.

Remus was sitting at his kitchen table nursing a cup of coffee and thinking about his situation with Tonks. He loved that clumbsy metaphagous but he was a werewolf he couldn't hold a job he had barley any money and he was to old for her. The to old part did make him stop for a moment though hadn't Sirius Just married Savanna Twenty years his jouinor and they loved eachother he knew that he knew that they would make it work. He was still mulling over the problem when he heard someone call his name he looked dow and saw Savanna's head in the fire place. "Is there something I can do for you this morning Anna."

"Yes Remus I need you to come over to head querters there is something I think you should see." Anna could see a worried look cross his face. "Don't worry Remus its nothing bad its acually really good but thats enough until you get here. She took her head out of the fireplace and dusted herself off. Standing up she went into the living room.

Remus wondered what the heck could be so importent that anna wanted him at headquerters right away. There was no knowing what was going through Anna's head though He gathered up his stuff and went towards the floo. When Savanna got back to the living room the men were in the same spot she had left them. "Would one of you speak."

"I can't believe you married my daughter what the hell were you thinking."

"I was thinking that I loved her."

"Sirius Black your play boy extridiner you don't love people no thats not you."

"Yeah maybe twenty years ago but I grew up."

"Well then maybe you should call someone your own age and tell them that instead of going after my sixteen year old daughter your own godaughter.

"I didn't want one of them I wanted her." Sirius hated that his best friend was mad at him but he wouldn't give Anna up for anything Anna was his life.

Anna watched the two men fighting between eachother hoping they would stop . She turned to Albus who was still standing next to her mother. "Albus am I correct in believing that the prophcy had something to do with there meraculice return. Albus looked at her.

"Yes Anna I believe the Phrophcy had everything to do with it. Anna heard her mother take in a sharp breath.

"James Harold Potter you put that wand away this instent." Savanna turned around to see what was going on and there stood Sirius and her father wands pointed at eachother once again. She sighed men.

"Sirius Orian Black you put this wand down this instent." She pulled out her own wand "Ginny has made sure I prefected the bet boogy hex so if you don't stop I will hex you both to obliven. Sirius lowered his wand. He knew better then to piss off his wife she had got her mothers temper and he had been on the reseving end of Lily's temper one to many times. Also he had seen peopl be on the wrong side of Anna and he really didn't want to be there.

James lowered his wand he didn't want his wife mad at him and he didn't know what the bat boogy hex was but Sirius seemed scared of it from this James deduced that Anna must have got her mothers temper. "There now thats better." Anna looked at the two men "Now I love you both your best friends and can't kill eachother and if it wasn't for mine and Sirius's love you wouldn't be back right now so I would cool it if I was you." James turned to look at his daughter.

"What do you mean what do you and Sirius have to do with us coming back to life." Savanna sighed maybe we should go into the living room and discuss this. She looked at the Weasley's and Hermione indicating that she would like them to come with her.

Remus stepped out of the fireplace he heard angry voices but he couldn't figure out what was going on one woman's voice sounded oddly fimilar but it couldn't be but then she said a name and he rushed towards the door. He stood frozen behind the Weasly's as he watched the two women yell at the men and then Savanna speak he couldn't move it wasn't possible. They couldn't be alive. Just as they were heading towards the living room he finally got his voice back "Lily James What in the world." They all turned to look at the confused werewolf in the doorway. Savanna stoped midstep and turned around going over to Remus she placed her arm around his shoulders.

"Come on Remus you need to be in the room just as much as anyone else." She gave him a small smile and gave him a quick reasuring hug before they all headed into the livingroom.

A/N thanks for the reviews please please review but no flames hope you like the chapter.


	9. Chapter 9

I don't own Harry potter

They all went into the livingroom sitting down on the couches Remus still looked like a fish out of water trying to process what he was seeing in front of his eyes. Savanna wached as everyone sat down. She felt tears prickling in her eyes it was all getting to be to much the whole day was catching up to her. She was on information overload and she didn't know how much more she could handle.

Sirius who was sitting on the couch beside James noticed the lost look in her eyes she was standing near him but not really looking at were she was she had a teary eyed glassy look about her. She didn't seem to know were to turn. He gently grabbed her wrist and pulled her onto his lap.

Savanna felt a gentle pull and then found herself in Sirius's lap. She curled up to him and breathed in his unique smell the one that always calmed her burring her head in his shoulder. She felt him pull her more securly into his embrace. She didn't want to talk. She just wanted to stay there in his arms.

Sirius could feel her damp tears on his shirt as he gently rubbed her back she was worn out and emotinally excused but who could blame her. "Is anyone going to tell us whats going on." James looked at his daughter in the arms of his best friend and he wasn't sure what to think about it.

Sirius sighed as he turned to James. "I think Albus should explain it he will make you understand it better then I can." Albus looked at LIly James and Remus who were waiting for him to speak.

"Lily James after Savanna was born another prophcy was made." He went on to tell them what the Prophcy said. They both looked at him stunned. James looked at his best friend. He sighed he had to except this there was nothing he could do about it. It didn't mean he liked it but he excepted it.

"Hay Padfoot you do realize that makes me your father in law right."

Sirius gave a bark like laugh "Hay James you know that makes you sound older then me right."James pouted at being beaten at his own game. "So LIly should I call you and James Mom and Dad now" Sirius turned to Lily."

"Don't even think about it Sirius."

"You know what your no fun LIls."

"I'm just glad your back." Remus spoke for the first time since the conversation started.

"We are glad to be back." The two men embraced and Remus kissed Lily's cheek.

"Sirius I would like you to be the DADA teacher this year."

Sirius looked shocked "What why."

"Welll one you were one of the best Arour's out there in your day and two I figured you would want to be with your wife who still has two years of school to go. So will you except the position"

Sirius felt a slight nod against his chest. Smiling he looked at Albus. "Yes of course I will."

"Good." Albus thought about the suprise he was going to have for the two of them he was going to ask James to team teach with Sirius and he was going to ask Lily to teach charms with flitwick. It should be fun to see Anna and Sirius's reactions.

"I want my DA back." Savanna looked up at the assembled group."

"What you don't believe in my talents I'm hurt."

"I want my DA back and I won't take no for an answer."

"We don't need a repeat of last year." She glared at him.

"Shut up Sirius and sanction my DA."

"Fine" He gave in with a small chuckle of course he wasn't going to say no to her in the first place but it was nice to tease her.

The Weasley's had been sitting back looking awed. "Are you really Padfoot Moony and Prongs." The twins looked like they were going to jump out of there skin."

"Yes." the three Maruders all choursed. The Weasly twins jumped up and down singing the Marauders are our kings. the family sat and laughted at them.

That night Albus cornerd Lily and James. "Lily James I would like you to consider being the co DADA teacher and Charms teacher." they looked at him

"OK"

"Great but lets keep this a secret I do love some good reactions.

I hope you like this chapter I know kinda short please review and thanks to everyone that has reviewed.


	10. Chapter 10

I don't own Harry Potter

That night they all went to bed James glaring as Savanna and Sirius went into there room. Lily noticed the look on her husbands face. "James Harold Potter stop acting like a baby."

"But Lily." He turned to his wife a pout firmly in place. "Its Sirius Black alone in a room all night with our teenaged daughter. You know what is going to happen."

Lily sighed. "Yes Its Sirius but he married her he has never loved any one else enough to marry them. they are usually gone with in a week." Lily wasn't the happiest about this situation but she excepted it. As long as her daugher was happy she would except it . James Siliently stared at the closed door. Lily grabbed his arm and dragged him awy toward there own room.

Inside the room Anna layed cuddled in her husbands arms thinking about the coming year and what it would mean for her every year something happened and she was dreading finding out what would happen this year. Sirius noticed his wife looking pensive. "Anna what is wrong." She looked up into his face.

"Nothing Siri I was just thinking about the coming year." She didn't want him to worry about her. He could tell that she wasn't being totally truthful with him.

He gently cupped her cheek and stared into her emrald eyes. "What were you thinking about exacuallly Anna." She could feel tears well up in her eyes.

"I was thinking that something always goes wrong every year and I'm worried whats going to happen this year. She felt a single tear slip down her cheek. He gathered her into his arms and buried his face in her hair. He let him self hold her for a moment. before looking down into her face.

"Anna no matter what happens I am here and will always be here ok." They held eachother that night trying to not think about the horrors that the future might hold for them.

That morning they were all sitting around the table Fred and George had left for there joke shop. When Hedwig came flying through the window with many letters. She landed in front of Anna who took them. "There our Hogwarts letters. She passed them out to Ginny Hermione and Ron She felt a hevyness in hers. She slit it open and found not only her school letter but also her OWL results and the captians badge to the Gryffindore Quittatch team. When James and Sirius saw the badge slip from the envolope they quickly started jumping up and down. James was doing a little dance in the middle of the kitchen.

"My daughters Quttitach captian. He quickly swept her into his arms and swung her around. "I'm so proud of you Anna."

"Thanks Dad" She smiled at him as Sirius was still jumping around the kitchen. "Sirius Black stop jumping around this Kitchen this instent I willl not have my dishes broken. She sat the badge on the table as she placed her hands on his arms and forcfully stopped him from jumping up and down. He grabbed her and bent her backwards kissing her.

"Yes well she couldn't look at over were her parents were sitting as her face turned redder then the Weasley's hair. She took her seat and pulled out her OWL results. She got O's in everything except history of magic she got an A it would have been better but She had collapsed in the middle of that one and only answered half the questions and a P in Dividiation but she hated that class anyways. She turned to Hermione "How did you do." All O's except one E in Astronmy." Savanna showed her her scors and Lily hugged her daughter when she saw them she was so proud of her. Ron did ok for Ron and Mrs. Weasley was proud of him. Anna pulled out her list and skimmed it seems its time to go to Diagon Ally she annoced. They all nodded and gathered around the fire place they flooed to Diagon ally and got there materials. Savanna Went to get money out of the Potter vault but Sirius stopped her He insisted on paying for her stuff. She agured that she had money but in the end she gave up and let him have his way. When they saw the twins shop James and Sirius looked like they had won the lottery and when the twins said that Anna could have free marchendise they looked like they would have heart attacks they were so excited. They kept picking up stuff and Lily and Anna keep telling them no.

The next day they were packed and ready to go on the train they were on there way to another year at Hogwarts.

A/N thanks for the reviews I hope you like this chapter please review I am going to make Anna really smart as a girl I figure she would be more like Lily so she would


	11. Chapter 11

I I don't own Harry Potter

They made there way to kings cross station and borded the train to everyone' s surprise Lilly and James also came aboard. "Um mom dad what are you doing." Anna asked.

"Albus asked us to be the co Charms and DADA teachers."

"Oh my god I can't believe it." She hugged her parents glad to not have to be seperated form them so soon. They all found a compartment and sat down. The twins went to god knows were and left Lily James Sirius Anna Hermione Ginny and Ron they were later met up with by Neville and Luna. They began descussing what the year would mean for them. "I just have one question. How is this going to work." She pointed between herself and Sirius.

"Well you will move into my room in the professors wing." Sirius told her pulling her closer to his side and trying to ignore the looks that James was giving him. They made it to Hogsmead and hopped into a carriage. They all shivered when they looked at the horses. They went there seprate ways when they made it to the great hall. Lily James and Sirius went to the head table and Anna and her friends went to the Gryffindore table all except Luna who went to the ravenclaw table.

They were just sitting down when four ghost came toward them. "We bow to you Lady of Hogwarts." She looked at them oddly but sat down shaking it off. She sent a smile to Sirius and then the hall quited as McGonagall lead the first years into the hall. She sat the hat on the stool and it began to sing but this one was so much more diffrent then any song the hat had ever sung.

_Once the school was united Slytherin Gryffindore Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff._

_Now we are divied._

_The one to save us from the evil has arrived _

_heir to the lion raven snake and badger She sits _

_married to one from a long line of snakes _

_and friends to all that are badger _

_From the raven she gets her brain _

_and the lions are her home._

_The blood of all four run through her body_

_for she is the Lady of hogwarts_

_She is awe inspiaring _

_With her here the houses will be united_

_for the phrophcy has been fufuilled _

_fate has taken its course _

_so no matter were you go _

_the cunning slytherin _

_the clever ravenclaw _

_the friendly hufflepuff_

_or the brave gryffindore _

_you will be in safe hands with the Lady of Hogwarts _

The hat stopped its song and everyone was in an uproar Savanna was frozen there was only one person it could mean. McGonagall called the first years up. Her voice shaking. Lady of Hogwarts that would mean she controlled the school. Once all the first years were sorted. Dumbledore stood up.

"As everyone heard we have a Lady of Hogwarts. Now I can tell who it is but I think your all smart enough to figure out that the only one that it could be is Savanna Black. So I ask her to come up here and take her rightful place at this potiaum and help unite these house's together we will work for the greater good of the school and make the wizerding world a better place to live."

A new chair had appered at the head table Anna slowly got up on shaky legs to sit in it this was her destiny she could feel it but she was also scared of it. She sat down and Sirius who was sitting next to her squeezed her hand reasurringly. Everything was getting to much for her she felt the room spinning and everything around her going black.

A/N ok I need to know do you think I should make Anna Pregnant also thanks for the reviews and please review =0


	12. Chapter 12

I don't own Harry Potter

Everything was getting to much for her she felt the room spinning and everything around her going black. Sirius jumped up from his seat catching her around the waist. James and Lily rushed to her as Madame Pomphry hurried from her seat and to her side. She looked her over quickly. "She's fine she just fainted proberly from all the excitment." She said as Anna's eyes started to flutter open. She blinked up and saw Sirius's concerned looking eyes looking back at her.

"Anna honey are you ok."

"Yeah." She struggled to sit up. "It was just to much this and the phrophcy."

"I know why don't you sit and eat something and then we can go to our room." He smiled as he sat her down and made sure she ate something. They soon retired to there room. As soon as the door was locked behind them Anna grabbed Sirius and kissed him. He was surprised but kissed her back. She melded her lips to his as she felt the heat course through her body. She pushed him towards the bed pulling at his shirt as she went.

"Are you sure." He pulled back from her. Scared to hurt her after her fainting spell earlier.

"Yes don't you want to have some fun with the Lady of Hogwarts."

He chuckled taking her lips in his once again and pushing her towards the bed. She fell onto the soft bed and he came over her smiling. "I love you Anna."

"And I love you Sirius." She kissed him again throwing his shirt and pants aside. He made slow Love to her. Holding her throught the night. For that one night she didn't want to think about the phrophcy or what being Lady of Hogwarts would mean she just wanted to be held in the arms of her husband. The next morning she rolled over kissing Sirius bare shoulder. "Wake up." She wispered in his ear her breath tickling him.

"No." He groned pulling her warm naked body closer to him.

"Yes." She pulled away from him and jumped out of bed. Pulling clothes out of her trunk and going to take a shower. "You better be out of bed when I get back you have classes to teach and I have classes to get to. She disapeered into the bathroom. Sirius smirked and followed her in. He heard the water running and could see her body stilhouted against the frosted glass of the shower. He silantly walked forward and opened the door slipping behind her. He placed his hand on her hips causing her to shrike and wrilled around. "Sirius Black." She smacked him on the arm.

"What." he asked innocently.

"What the hell do you think you are doing."

"Taking a shower with my extermly sexy wife."

"Fine but just a shower we don't have time for Shower sex Sirius."

"Your no fun."

"Oh yes I am I just want to get to class on time I have Mom first and what do you think will happen if I walk in late yup she will know it was your fault do you want to be on the wrong side of Lily Potters temper I don't think so then she will tell my father who will kill you for defiling his little princess." She smirked at his whitened face. He hurried up and got washed up jumping out of the shower and getting dressed Anna took her time laughing at her husband she loved messing with his mind sometimes. They both got dressed and went to the head table Dumbledore handed Anna her time table and she finshed her breakfast rushing off to the charms classroom giving Sirius a quick kiss before she left.

Sirius was still pouting from this morning. "What wrong with you this morning you look like you got your favriote toy taken away from you." James said.

"I'm fine." He said.

"Last time you were like this was in sevventh year and Sylivia Mollan wouldn't have sex with you before class becuse she didn't want to be late. You pouted for a week."

"Shut up James." Sirius snapped.

"Oh god." James just realized what he said.

"I'm leaving I'll be in the classroom." Sirius walked away wondering if he should be frightened or laughing at the look on James face.

"Lily." James wined.

"You asked."

"But I wasn't thinking."

"Yes James you do that alot."

"This is going to take alot of getting used to I'm use to teasing Sirius about his sex life and Now I just want to throw up."

"It will be fine." Lily chuckled and left. the table pecking her husband on the lips. They both went off to there respective classrooms.

James went into the classroom glaring at Sirius before sitting down. Sirius shook his head this was going to be a long day.

Anna sat in her seat in the classroom watching the other people filter in Ron and Hermione sat next to her but everyone else seemed to just be in more awe then ever. This was going to be a long day she thought laying her head on her desk as her mother came in to the room calling class to order. She wasn't even thinking that she DADA with her father and husband later and she didn't know that her father knew about this morning. Yup she didn't know that she was going to have one very uncomptable class later that day.

A/N ok I know some might not like the James Sirius part of the chapter but I thought they still havn't ajusted and so James without thinking would still tease Sirius anyway thanks for the reviews and please review.


	13. Chapter 13

I don't own Harry Potter

"Ok class pull out your wands and lets get to work." Lily instructed the class. Anna pulled out her wand and listened to her mothers instructions as she made the dishes in front of her wash and stack themselves. They were released from class with a paper due on the importance of household spells. "Anna dear can I speak to you for a moment."

Anna stopped shoving her books in her bag and waved Ron and Hermione ahead of her. She turned to her mother green eyes meeting green eyes. "Yes." She asked not rudely but she still wasn't used to her mother and her mother didn't seem used to her as she couldn't stop staring at her.

"I just wanted to warn you your father and Sirius may be at each other's throats today."

Anna sighed. "Thanks for the heads up." She hefted her bag on her shoulder and left the room. She walked to her defense class and sat in the empty seat next to Hermione. She looked to the front of the class were her father and Sirius both sat at their respective desk not seeming to want to look each other in the eyes. As soon as all the desks were filled and everyone was seated her dad stood up and proceeded to talk.

"Ok we are all here to earn a NEWT in Defense. You will have two teachers." Anna could swear she heard him mumble "Oh Joy" under his breath but shrugged it off. "Say here when I call your name."

She listened as the names were called off but her forehead furrowed as she listened she hadn't been called and she should have been one of the first. "Savanna Potter." She refused to answer. She stared done her father. "Savanna Potter." He repeated once again. She keep her lips tightly together. Sirius stood up took the list from James and scowled.

"Savanna Black."

"Here" Anna called out.

"Everyone wands out." There was an edge to James voice. "We will be doing the expecto Petrunom spell. Well he was shocked when practically everyone but the Slytherin's could perform the spell. "How did you all know that spell and so perfectly." He was mystified as he watched the white animal forms disappear from the classroom.

Neville raised his hand. "Yes Mr. Longbottom." Sirius called already knowing what the young man was going to say but wanting to put James and his stupid childish in his place.

" Um Anna I mean um Mrs. Black taught us in the DA last year and Mr. Lupin taught her in her third year. James glanced up at his daughter a smirk across her face her green eyes flashing with fire. To much like her mother he thought.

"Well since that was all we were going to teach today I guess your dismissed."

"One moment." Anna stepped forward.

"Yes Mrs. Black." He gritted his teeth against the name.

"The DA will be starting back up and the first meeting will be in two weeks at 7 o'clock in this room." She then collected all of her stuff as she listened to everyone chatter around her. She slung her backback over her shoulder and looked at her schedule she had a free period and then potions. She decided she would go back to her rooms and draw up a poster for Quiddich tryouts. "Sirius." She called out.

"Yes."

"I'll see at dinner when's your free period." He looked down at his schedule.

"Right now."

"So's mine." She suspected Dumbledore in this. I'm going to work on a Quiddich poster in our Room do you want to Help.

"Sure. James has the first year hufflepuff Ravenclaws by himself well I have the First year Slytherin Gryffindor after that." She nodded her head and took his hand.

"I'll see you later dad." She called over her shoulder as first years poured into the room. Her and Sirius walked in silence back to their room and he held the door open for her. "Why thank you kind sir." She giggled.

He executed a little bow causing her to laugh harder. She went to her trunk and pulled out a bottle of every changing ink a quill and some parchment. She sat down at the desk and started to work. "So Why was my dad so pissed off this morning." She didn't even bother looking up.

"um well I was pouting at breakfast and your father knows me to well so he guessed why." Anna scrunched up her nose not liking the thought of her mother and father knowing about her sex life.

She sighed "I know he's your best friend but can we try and keep our privet life as privet as possible please." She plead.

"I'll try it will just take some getting used to." He walked over to her and looked down at her work the flashing words Quidditch tryouts were flashing up at him. He bent down and brushed her hair aside kissing the side of her neck.

"As fun as this is I really want to get this finished and put up in the common room tonight." Her words didn't seem to deter Sirius he keep nibbling at her neck. Finally after almost messing up one of her lines she throw the quill down looked at the time they still had half an hour she turned around in his arms and kissed him.

"I knew I could win you over."

"Hmm how about a little less talking." She started to strip him off his shirt and he started to run his hands under her shirt. Finally both of there clothes were spread across the room and they lay exsusted in bed she looked at the clock. Five minuets. She jumped out of bed have to go she rushed into her clothes. I have to go to potions and Snape hates me enough for myself that's not even taking into account I'm your wife. She gave him a quick kiss and rushed out of the room she made it to the dungeons with a minuet to spare.

"Oh look how decided to join us lady Hogwarts Mrs. Black." He sneered.

"I'm not late yet" she snapped sliding into her seat. This hour would be less then fun she looked over at ron and Hermione, Hermione gave her a sympathetic look and ron just muttered git under his breath causing Anna to have to stifle her laughter.

A/N thanks for the reviews please review sorry for the long wait if you want me to continue you need to review.


	14. Chapter 14

I don't own Harry Potter

Savanna packed up all her potions ingredients not even making eye contact with Snape. Snape came striding over to where she was and glared down at her. "So you think because you're the lady of Hogwarts the wife of the dunderhead black and the daughter of two other professors you can get away with anything." He snapped.

She glared up at him green eyes meeting black making him stumble back slightly "I wasn't even late." Severus you need to get over your prejudice." She spat he took at a step back at her use of his first name.

"How dare you, you insolent brat."

"How dare, I think professor that it would be good for you to remember that well Dumbledore is the headmaster I still have the right to hire and fire any teachers I want so I wouldn't push me if I were you Severus" She hissed hefting her bag on her back and leaving the room and Severus staring after her. Lily came out of the shadows from were she'd been standing in the door way.

"Severus why must you push her?"

"Because she's just like that arrogant toe rag you married just in a female form and then she went and married Black." He snapped. Lily hit him upside the head.

"Severus Tobias Snape." She snapped how dare you, She's my daughter to you know get over it if you played nice with her she may play nice with you. if she does decide to fire you I'm standing behind her one hundred percent. With that she spun on her heels and left the dungeons and again a stunned Severus.

After she left the dungeons Anna made her way to the great hall. She slipped onto the Gryffindor bench and threw her bag under the table onto the cold stone floor.

"Um Anna I think your suppose to sit at the head table." Hermione pointed out.

"I don't feel like it." She said tersely. Laying her head on the wooden surface that was the Gryffindor table. Between her father and Severus she was going to have a mental break before the week was done. She felt hands on her shoulders and smiled slightly.

" are you ok Anna." She felt the hot breath of Sirius as he whispered against her ear.

"I'll be ok." She mumbled into the table.

"Come on." He pulled her from the table and lead her out of the hall.

"Where are we going." She asked perplexed.

"We are going to eat in our rooms he lead her to their privet quarters he sat her down at at the little table in the room and called out "Dobby".

The little elf popped into the room. "Master Sirius called Dobby sir." He asked.

"Yes Dobby can you please get some food for me and Savanna."

"Of course sir." The little elf bowed and with a snap he was gone. Sirius sat down next to Anna as they waited for Dobby to come back. Anna leaned her head against his shoulder.

"Thank you." She whispered.

"your welcome." He ran his hair through her silky black hair. A second later Dobby popped back into the room with two platters of food and two goblets of pumpkin juice.

"here you go." The little elf said happily.

"Thank you dobby." Sirius said looking down at the food.

"Your welcome sir." Dobby said and with that he was once again gone.

The two of them ate silently and then for the rest of the night they laid in their bed curled together Sirius trying to shelter his young wife from all the challenges that were coming her way.

A/N here's the new chapter sorry for the wait thanks for the reviews please review.


	15. Chapter 15

I don't own Harry Potter

The next week came around and Savanna found herself out on the Quiddich pitch ready to hold tryouts. She had a long list of hopefuls and only 2 chaser spots and the beater spots to fill as She was the seeker and Ron was coming back on as the keeper. Well Ginny was coming back to be a chaser.

"ok listen up I want all Chaser hopefuls to one side and the beaters to the other." She watched as the group separated into two. "Ok chasers up in the air I want to see how well you all work with Ginny." She watched as the fifteen hopefuls and Ginny rocketed into the air.

"Ron I need you up in the air at the goals and bring your best this team must be the best."

"You got it captain." Ron rocketed into the air going to defend the three hoops. Savanna had her back to the beaters watching the chasers and didn't notice Sirius sneak into the tryouts.

He held his finger up silencing a second year. "Shh." He whispered and just hoped his little prank wouldn't end up with him sleeping on the couch.

Anna noticed that Dean Thomas and Dezmerela Robbins were by far the best chasers that could be found for the team. She called the players back down to the ground. As soon as they had landed in front of her she turned to them Green eyes looking over all of them.

"Ok good job everyone, I'll have the results posted by the end of the week, now if you could all sit down I'd like to see the beaters please." She watched as the chasers made their way to the bleachers and then she turned to her beaters. That's when she noticed him.

"Sirius black what do you think you're doing here." She glared at the broom held firm in his hand.

"I want to tryout." She noticed the mirth dancing in his eyes.

"No for one you're a teacher thus you can't show favoritism, secondly your to old."

"That's not what you said last night." Her cheeks turned Cherry red and her eyes danced with Green fire. "Sirius Black you get your butt off my pitch this moment and don't think we won't be talking about this later." She literally glared him off the pitch.

Sirius bit his lip so he properly went to far with that little prank.

Savanna watched her beaters go against her chasers and she knew who she was going to choose Colin Creevy and his brother Denis and at that she had to wonder what it was about Beaters being brothers.

"Ok beaters down here and over to the bleachers I'll have your results posted when I have the chaser one's posted. She made sure everyone was safely on the ground before she stormed towards the castle how could Sirius humiliate her so much. He better have a good explanation for this.

A/N thanks for the reviews short yes but I want the confrontation in the next chapter. Please review sorry for the long wait no flames.


End file.
